Clair Belvedere
)]] Name: Clair Belvedere Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Electronic music, video games, the Internet. Appearance: The first word that someone would think of when seeing Clair would be “scrawny”. At 5’6” and 118 lbs, Clair is one of the skinniest girls in the school, which makes her seem quite fragile and sickly, which she most certainly is not. She has dark brown waist-length hair with bangs that fall over her right eye. Her skin is pale from being inside almost all day. Her face is rounded, her eyes a light brown, her nose small and button-like, and her lips thin. She eschews makeup, saying that it’s a waste of time. Nevertheless, she’s not ugly, and she may even turn a few heads. She likes to wear thick clothing, such as sweaters, hoodies, and long sleeved t-shirts, unless the weather really doesn’t call for it. She also likes to wear loose fitting pants that don’t restrict her movement. She almost always wears a black toque. On the day she was chosen, she was wearing a dark grey zip-up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, dark green cargo pants, and her toque. Biography: Clair is the older of two sisters, born on July 7th to Maria and Thomas Belvedere. With Thomas working as a doctor and Maria as a real estate agent, the Belvedere family lived a relatively affluent life. A year after Clair was born, the family celebrated the birth of Emma, her younger sister. Throughout most of elementary school and middle school, Clair had quite an ego. Her parents had pampered her, and because of this she had the idea that she was on top of the world, and that she was better than everyone else. This world view created many enemies in her earlier years, as she bullied and belittled people she thought were below her, a category that encompassed almost everyone in her class. This had an especially notable effect on Emma. After eight years of verbal and physical torment, Emma wanted nothing to do with her older sister. Her parents, seeing what she had become, decided to changed their parenting ways, but by then it was too late to change Clair. No matter how they punished her, she wouldn’t back down. Then, in Grade 9, this world view was shattered. Clair had gotten into an argument with a girl. The argument quickly escalated into a physical fight, a fight that Clair lost. Despite the lack of major injuries that resulted, Clair and the girl were suspended for a week. During that time, Clair was forced to seriously reassess her life and her world view. She had to come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t better than everyone and that she wasn’t on top of the world. For the first time in her life, Clair truly felt humbled. She talked to her family about it, and discussed what she could do to change herself for the better. When Clair returned from her suspension, she was determined to change her relationship with people. She acted nicer, apologized to people she wronged, and generally changed her relationship for the better. However, it took a while for people to grow accustomed to this change and begin trusting her again. Clair spent this time alone, reflecting on her past life, and being shocked at how she used to be. Ironically, the first person to embrace Clair’s new personality was Emma, who was the target of the brunt of Clair’s bullying. With Emma’s help, Clair managed to come back into good standing with a lot of people in her school. This process took up the latter half of Grade 9 and most of Grade 10. By Grade 11, she had finally gotten a few friends, mostly trusting people who genuinely believed in her change. Clair spends most of her time free time at home on the computer. Because of this, and because she gets little to no exercise, Clair is in quite a poor shape. She spends her time surfing on the Internet. Despite, or maybe because of, the fact that Internet etiquette is rather loose, Clair found herself at home just fine. This also extended to her love of video games, especially competitive ones. While her real life attitude changed quite a lot, her attitude on the Internet only wavered slightly. After all, she had a whole bunch of friends on the Web; friends that didn’t care as much about her abrasiveness. And while her parents have tried to lessen her computer access time, it’s one of her old habits that she stays vigilant about. Clair has always had a musical mind. Her love of electronic music sparked from her love of video game music. As she grew older, she went on various video and music sharing websites, discovering new genres of electronic music. She also enjoys rhythm games for this reason. Academically, Clair is intelligent but unmotivated, and she mostly spends her school time lazing about in class. She tells others that although she doesn’t hate any of her classes, she doesn’t particularly like any of them either. She maintains a low B/high C average, which she keeps up only because she wants to graduate. Her parents try to get her to raise her grades, but so far it hasn’t happened. She’s not quite sure what she wants to do after high school. Advantages: Her intelligence will help her play smart and know when to fight and when to run. Her experience with video games will translate to a better understanding of tactics in the game. Disadvantages: Her previous personality rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, and even though she’s tried to mend her relationships with these people, there could be people who would hold a grudge and see her as a target. Additionally, she is in poor shape, and has a low stamina and strength in hand-to-hand combat. Designated Number: Female Student #1 ---- Designated Weapon: Tin of Cat Food Conclusion: Lady, 'less you think you can sweet-talk a wildcat, then I think ya'll had better say your prayers. I wouldn't expect no mercy from those folk that's got memories. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Tin of Cat Food (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clair, in chronological order *Rebirth *Water Under the Bridge *Snake in the Grass *Into The Earth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clair. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters